The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a nitride semiconductor for use in a short-wavelength semiconductor laser diode and the like expected to be applied to the fields of optical information processing and the like, a semiconductor device and a semiconductor light emitting device using the nitride semiconductor and a method of fabricating the same.
Recently, a nitride semiconductor of a group III-V compound, that is, a group V element including nitride (N), is regarded as a promising material for a short-wavelength light emitting device due to its large energy gap. In particular, a gallium nitride-based compound semiconductor (AlxGayInzN, wherein 0≦x, y, z≦1 and x+y+z=1) has been earnestly studied and developed, resulting in realizing a practical blue or green light emitting diode (LED) device. Furthermore, in accordance with capacity increase of an optical disk unit, a semiconductor laser diode lasing at approximately 400 nm is earnestly desired, and a semiconductor laser diode using a gallium nitride-based semiconductor is to be practically used.